Old Wounds Never Die
by Addicted2greatness
Summary: Crane is being destroyed by his own guilt, can his friends save him from himself or will he be lost to them forever. With Alex, Jake, Jenny and a few old friends on the case, they will do whatever it takes to save crane. crane is on the brink of becoming what he always feared and hated because of his past guilt. Will he be saved, can he be saved or will the world be destroyed.


**Old Wounds Never Heal**

How did he reach this point, how did he become a horseman? Ichabod couldn't remember the events that led up to this moment, let alone anything else. All he knew was that he wanted to hurt people, he wanted to kill but there was still a small part inside of him that was still fighting. A part of himself that said no! Apart that said stop! This isn't you! Then who was he then, he questioned himself. He didn't have to look like one to know that he was a monster to actually look like one. He destroyed so many lives, hurt so many people, lost so many people that he cared about. That was all his fault and a part of him thought that he deserved what happened to him but the other side said " fight". But he was tired of fighting, where did fighting get him? Oh yeah, to the point that he is at right now. Forever lost, cursed, his worst nightmare come true and he only had himself to blame. One thing was for sure, Abbie would know the exact words to say to bring him out of his funk. She always had a gift for cheering him up, she always had a way with words or should just punch him and tell him to suck it up. Maybe those were the voices that kept echoing in his head, that was the only thing he had left of Abbie. Memories of Abbie haunted him every day and he so wished she was here right now, she would know how to get him out of this curse. He would give anything in the world to have her here again. Instead, he has to sit back while he murders people in cold blood, he has to hear them beg for mercy, he has to watch the light go out in their eyes. This was the kind of thing that his use to preventing and now he was doing it. He was ashamed but the horseman wouldn't let him be, he enjoys each kills more than the last. It sent chills down his spine how much he loved it, he smiled as the blood splatters on his face and Ichabod wants to throw up. The horseman rides off searching for other victims, the lust for blood is calling his name and it grows with each step that the horse takes.

Jenny: Ichabod!

Horseman of war: prepare to die, human.( the horsemen raises his ax above his head and gets ready to strike).

Jake, Alex, and Diana grab her arm and pull her out the way, they all roll to the ground and The horseman chases after them. Henry speeds up in a car and drives up to them

Henry: get in!

Jenny: how did you

Henry: do you want me to explain how I knew you were in danger or do you want your heads cut off. Get in!

They all but jump in the car and speed off

Henry: well the hell were you thinking!

Jenny: (crosses her arms and stared out the window) trying to get our friend back.

Henry: his too far gone, his the horseman of war. All he cares about is vengeance.

Jenny: just because you gave up on him a long time ago doesn't mean that I'm just gonna give up on my friend. He has never given up on us and he has always been there when we needed him.

Henry: well that all seems very warm and sweet but he's not your friend anymore! What you're doing is stupid and suicidal!

Jenny: I'm about done having you call me stupid and yelling at me. You know when my sister and I told him the same thing about you, he said that he wanted to do whatever it took to save you. After all, you've done to him, he still cared about you because he loved you! And what the hell was you so mad about anyway, he never knew you existed! If he would have you better believe that he would have gotten to you and saved you! Your mother is the one that you should have been mad at all these years, she's the one that lied and she's the one that gave you away! It was all her and not crane's so your logic doesn't make any sense but go ahead and get mad, see where it gets you and I'm speaking from experiencing! So don't you dare sit there and tell me to give up on my friend because he would never do that.

Henry: he gave up on your sister.

Jenny: don't you dare, you don't deserve to say her name! He didn't give up on her, she walked up…. For all of us.

Jake: will I get scolded if I ask how are we gonna save Ichabod?

Jenny: not from me, Henry will help us.

Henry: why would I do that?

Jenny: because you're the only one who knows how to bring him back!

Henry: I don't want to, did you ever think of that!

Jenny: yes! I know because you have this undeserved hate towards your father. Help us save the world from destruction and you can continue hating him after.

Henry: fine, killing my father will have to wait.

Jenny (growls): you may try.

Jake: (laughs nervously) ok. He agreed to help us, let's end the argument right there.

Henry: first let's get you guys back to your time period.

Diana: how did you?

Henry:(laughs) you don't fit into this time period, look at you.

Alex: what's wrong with us?

Henry: you're not dead.(laughs)

Jenny: just drive, psychopath!(whispers) asshole

Henry: I heard that.

Jenny: good.

Henry: I could've left you back there with the horseman.

Jenny: your help not free.

Henry:(smiles as he stares at the road) of course not. You know me so well.

Alex: let's just find a way to help Crane.

Diana: couldn't have said it better myself.

Jenny: how we gonna get there? In the DeLorean, doc? When did we step into back to the future?

Henry: the car not gonna get us there but a spell will.

Alex: we've been driving for a long time.

Henry: we have a long road to go.

They drive until they reach a wooden cabin in the middle of nowhere surrounded by trees. They all get out and stare at the cabin.

Alex: a little cliche isn't it.

Henry: what?

Jenny: a cabin in the woods in the middle of nowhere, sounds like the start of a horror flick.

Jake: every horror flick for that matter.

Henry: I'm full of cliches

They all go up the cabin stairs, one behind the other. Henry turns the door and they all enter, as they enter they look around the room. They expected it to be full of feathers, dream catchers, black pots, potions, spells and they expected the place to reek of old food and potions. Instead, it smelled of flowers, freshly baked goods, and breakfast and it smelled of pine sol. It also smelled of whiskey, firewood, and leather, as jenny breathe it all in the one smell that stopped her in her tracks was the whiskey. That's something that she desperately needed right now, she had been through a lot today and the only thing that echoed in her mind was that she wasn't going to lose Ichabod and Abbie. After Abbie was gone that was the one thing she promised herself and Abbie, she couldn't break her sister's dying wish. She was going to get crane back and they were going all be happy again, they were going to save the world side by side and not opposite of each other. If it was the last thing she did, she was going to save crane, after all… he was the only one who believed in her and he was the reason she was out of that crazy place and he was the reason why she was by his side in the first smiled to herself at what he called her and how she told Abby that she was right before he was cut off. This was a bittersweet memory for her because she was on the brink of tears, she went to the liquor cabinet, grabbed a glass and poured herself a stiff drink. She tossed one back and then poured her another, Alex walked up to her and stared into her eyes and then asked for one. Jenny obliged and Alex sat next to her.

Alex: I'm guessing that you don't wanna talk about it.

Jenny: (stared at Alex and then looked back at her drink) you would be right.

Alex: we're gonna find him and we're gonna save him.

Jenny: if it's the last thing that I do.

Alex: it's not going to reach that point, everyone is going to come back.

Jake: (puts each hand on both girls) what are we talking about over here.

Alex: you!

Jake: what are you saying?

Jenny: your little secret that you think no one knows.

Jake: you're not going to rope me in with that one(smiles).

Alex:(smiles as she stares at Jake) February 20, 2002, 8:30 pm

Jake puts his head down and walks away

Alex and Jenny laugh

Diana: what's so funny?

Alex: jake.

Diana: oh yeah(laughs) he's such an easy target.

Jenny: where did you leave the little one at?

Diana: with a babysitter, the ones that are in our circle.

Jenny: you shouldn't be here, you should be with her. You and your daughter should just get out of town.

Diana: that's not gonna matter, the world is ending. I won't be able to live with myself if I didn't do everything in my power to stop that.

Jenny: if we make it through this then you have to live with her and never come back.

Diana: what? Why

Jenny: just do it.

Diana: what about Molly's destiny, she just can't run from that. That's what you told me!

Jenny: history has changed, Molly is no longer a witness.

Diana: stuff like that can just happen?

Jenny: all the things that I have seen, this isn't exactly surprising. It's like I said if the world is going to end, you should spend your last days with your daughter. If we win this, you don't come back…. You leave and explore with your daughter.

Diana: why are you telling me this?

jenny:(jenny sighs deeply. She stares at her feet) Molly asked me to.

Diana: what? When did you talk to my daughter?

Jenny: I had a vision of future Molly telling me that crane and I were the reason why she lost you, turned out she meant that you had become a horseman. Except in the future, we went to, it was Ichabod and that's how I knew the future had changed.

Diana: did you say you had a vision?

Jenny: it must have been when Molly was handing me an artifact when she brushed my hand I had a vision.

Diana: that's a lot to take in.

Jenny: I know, so go. I don't want to be responsible if anything happens to you weighing on my shoulders.

Diana: I don't have a car.

Henry: take mine. If I know one thing, it's that being with family is more important above all else.

Diana takes the car keys and drives home to her daughter.

Jenny: I'm going to call around and see if anyone knows anything.

Jake: I can check these books for anything useful.

Henry: they're not.

Jake: I'm just going to double check anyway.

Alex: I'll check the computer for any information, I'll ask my people if they know anything and do whatever I can to help.

Henry: I'll get the spell ready.

They all work really hard to find Ichabod, Alex, jake and especially jenny is getting frustrated as they keep coming up empty-handed. Henry just focuses on finding his father and preventing him from becoming the horseman. That in itself was going to be hard to do because his dad was always so hard headed, nothing could stop him from sacrificing himself for the greater good. It made him sick how much he cared for these people like they were his family, he has never once cared about him in that way. He would have to worry about getting his revenge later, right now he needed his help to save the day but the hardest part was trying to find him. Where the heck was he?)

Ichabod laid on a gurney, hooked up to wires and machines. The echo of machines beeped throughout the place, a man walks over him and hovers over his body. He just stares at him and smiles. A doctor runs in with a chart, pointing to the chart and telling the man that they need to relocate because the cave is causing his vital signs to drop. The man grabs the doctor and screams at him to make it work or he'll kill him, the doctor replies that if they don't move sound then he will die and then he says that he needs a lot of supplies to keep him alive. The man stares daggers at him and asks him what he needs. The doctor makes a list and gives it to the man, the man goes off to get the stuff. The doctor feels sympathy for Ichabod. He knows that the man has unimaginable plans for Ichabod, he tried to get Ichabod back home but the man wasn't having it and he knew the man knew what he was planning. He also knew that once his job with him was done he would be dead as well, he couldn't even tell his family and friends goodbye. As a matter of fact, they didn't even know where he was right now, where did they think he was. Did the mysterious man tell them something, is that why no one came looking for him? He remembers all of the things that the man promised him, he was where he was because of the man but he took all that away in a second when he took away his freedom. The doctor thought of how selfish he was for making such a deal with a complete stranger but at the time, he wanted it all so desperately. He now knows that he should have waited, that would have been better than what's he been going through and better than where he's going. He wished he could run outside but there seemed to be a barrier that was blocking him from escaping. He remembered when he first arrived, the man just left him in a cave alone. He didn't have any chains, other restraints, a taser dog tag or nothing and he ran towards the cave exit and was thrown towards the cave wall. He was in complete shock, he didn't need to try again to realized that he was trapped. He sat in the cave waiting for the man to return, waiting for him to come back and yell at him to get up and start working. He felt like he never stopped working, every day he would have him do something and every night he would make him prepare for tomorrow. He doesn't remember the last time the man let him sleep, now would be a good time but his brain wouldn't let him. I told him to find a way out, it told him that the man would kill him but he didn't care... at least he could finally go to sleep. After a while and against his better judgment, his eyes began to drip and he fell asleep. He couldn't lie, it felt good to finally be able to sleep. It felt good not to panic that he was coming back, it felt good not to be tortured and mistreated. It felt good to finally feel free again, even though it was just for a few hours.

(in Ichabod's Head)

Ichabod is wondering around in the dark, he couldn't see and didn't know where he was. He felt like he was walking through a forest because he felt like he kept getting hit by branches. He brushed right past them and looked for a source of light.

Mysterious woman: crane!

Ichabod ran towards this familiar voice until he tripped, he got up again and continued running. He kept tripping but he kept getting up and running towards the voice. Once he reached the voice, he tried to reach out to her but was blocked by what he could only imagine was bars. He hears her sobbing and all he can do is apologize.

Ichabod: Abbie! Abbie Mills, I am so sorry.

Abbie: it's not your fault, I know you feel like it was your fault but it's not. I thought this place was paradise but it was all a lie, I'm trapped here.

Ichabod: no! I'll save you!

Abbie: how can you, you aren't even here.

Ichabod: what does that mean?

Abbie: you're in a coma, hooked up to machines in a cave. You have to go, you have to wake up.

Ichabod: No! I won't leave you behind leftinuet

Abbie: (cries) I miss you crane, I miss you so much. Why did you leave me?

Ichabod: I'm so sorry, it won't happen again. I'm here to rescue you.

Abbie: you can't even see but it doesn't matter because you don't care about me anyways.

Ichabod: that couldn't be more false, I think about you every day even in my dreams.

Abbie: lies! You've already replaced me, you don't care about me.

Ichabod: I assure you no one then and now could ever replace you.

Abbie: you don't need me anymore!

Ichabod: that's not true! I will never stop needing you.

Abbie (reaches out to him) then help me, save me.

Ichabod reaches out for Abbie and he hears a devilish laugh

Ichabod: you're not Abbie

The devil: of course not you fool, it is done.( he disappears)

Ichabod feels his body being sucked out from the inside, he falls to the floor and he can't breathe. He can feel his skin burning and his body begins to shake, he falls to the floor and continues shaking. He sees the light comes on and sees that he is now trapped in a cell.

(in the cave)

The man is staring an Ichabod's body

The doctor: what are you doing?

The man: it is done.

The doctor: what's done?

The man: my process

The doctor: what process?

The man: stop asking me questions and get back to work!

The doctor went to check Ichabod's vitals when he started to twitch in his sleep, the doctor tried to figure out what was going on. He tried to hold him down for a shot but Ichabod grabbed his arm, when he opened his eyes they were black.

The doctor: what the hell is going on?!

The man: the process has begun

Possessed Ichabod (uses his strength to rip off the Iv and the straps holding his arms down, he grabs the doctor and snaps his neck.) let's get to work.( he says in a devilish voice)

The man:(laughs) let's

They both walk out of the cave

(back in the cabin)

Henry: I'm done.

They all run to his side and stare at the potion

Jenny: that's going to help us find crane?

Henry: yes(smiles)

Jenny: what are you waiting for? Do what you have to do to find him!

Henry: (spreads out a map on the table, he gets a knife and pricks his finger. Then he squeezes his finger and lets it fall on the map, after that he pours the chemicals on the map)

Alex, Jenny, Jack all pass out of the floor

Henry (smiles): I been found him, I just needed someone to trap you where you couldn't follow and there is no way you'll make it out of here.

Henry smiles and he slowly disappears into thin air, when he reappears he is standing next to the man and Ichabod.

The man: I trust you fulfilled your part.

Henry: yes. Won't be long now.

The man: (smiles) nice work.

Henry: is he?

The man: indeed he is.

( back at the cave)

There is a pounding at the door when they wake up, the pounding gets louder and louder. Their bodies ache with pain as they try to get up. Jenny opens the door and she falls to the ground, they rush to the door and can't believe their eyes

Jenny: Abbie!

Abbie: let's kick the devil's ass and save our friend.


End file.
